The First
by Dancersdream
Summary: (Sequel to The Slayer) Kagome and Inu-yasha are mates and think that Kagome is done slaying. Boy are they wrong! Kagome is seeing people from her past that are dead and could never come back! But what does Sesshomaru have to do with it?Is he a part of a g
1. Seeing Dead People

Chapter 1

Kagome sat down thinking about all the things that had been happening in the feudal era. She was going home to check up on Dawn and Souta. She knew that there where protective spells around the house but still she had to check up on them once in a while. It had been a month since her last check on the two and the rest of the gang. There hadn't been anything weird going on so she asked Spike to take care of her slaying at night. He took the job but the price was the second ring. She gave him the second ring and went down the well to Inu-yasha and the rest.

Inu-yasha like usual was napping in the god tree while Shippo was playing with Emiko, Sango's and Miroku's Daughter. Kagome smiled at them knowing that they would live a long happy life.

She turned around and saw Inu-yasha asleep in the god tree. So she tried to sneak away but like usual Inu-yasha caught her in the act. "And where do you think your going?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "I'm going back to my era. I need to give Spike a break and I need to check up on Dawn and Souta" she said giving him the puppy face. She knew Inu-yasha couldn't resist the puppy face. He rolled his eyes and let her go. "I'm coming with you though" Inu-yasha said.

Shippo came up to them and asked "Can I come to?" Kagome went up to him and ruffled his hair "Why not? Sango, Miroku, Emiko would you like to come as well?" Sango and Miroku nodded. So did Emiko with her toothy grin plastered on her face. Kagome smiled and turned to Inu-yasha "So how about it?" Inu-yasha looked at Kagome and came up to her. He embraced her and whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine "Anything for my Kagome" Kagome could only nod as she melted into the embrace.

Miroku watched the scene with a perverted grin plastered on his face. Sango looked over at him and her eyes narrowed. She took Emiko out of his arms and put her in her own. She took her large boomerang and hit Miroku in the head with it. Miroku didn't fall unconscious but did get a big bump on his head. "Damn Hentai" she whispered but Emiko heard her. "Mommy?" "Yes Emiko" "What does Hentai mean?" Sango eyes widened and then she calmed down. "I will tell you when you are older Emiko" was all Sango said looking at Inu-yasha and Kagome.

Inu-yasha saw that they had an audience and broke the hug. Kagome looked confused but then caught on. A blush started to form on Kagome's cheek. Inu-yasha also had a blush but he shook it off and said to cover it up "Well let's get packed and ready to go" Sango shook her head and left with Miroku following behind her. Shippo was in front leading the way happily. Kagome was behind everyone with a smile on her face.

Kagome suddenly stopped and looked around. She felt an evil aura that was darker then Naraku's. She looked around and then saw her dad walk out of the forest.

She was confused because this was the dark aura that was coming to her yet her father was dead. It didn't make sense but whatever it was it wasn't her father. "Your not my father" she whispered. "How could you say that Kagome? Do you really think that? Oh well I think you doing a great job" He winked and stood in front of her. "I can say what I want to and believe what I have to. But I know this you are not my father" Her tone was deadly and not one she had used recently. "Kagome my sweet cheeks I just want you to know something. Inu-yasha will never love you, he is still hung up on Kikyo and you know it. Also how could he love you seeing as you're the slayer and all. No one will ever love you" "Shut up" Kagome said through gritted teeth. Kagome then walked right through the aura and turned around. "You are not my father and if you were, well lets just say I wouldn't be able to walk through you. Have a nice day" Kagome then turned around and walked towards the village. "I HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT I SAY IS TRUE" He yelled but Kagome paid no mind.

She made it to the village a little bit after the others did. She smiled when she saw Shippo and Emiko playing outside. Kagome walked up to them and smiled. "Hey Aunty Kagome" Emiko smiled and Shippo like usual jumped onto her, nuzzling himself into her stomach. She laughed and held Shippo there for a while before she felt the presence again. Shippo seemed to have sensed it to because he stiffened in his grip on Kagome. Kagome put him down and told them both to get inside.

"Nice thinking Nice" Angel walked out of the alley. Kagome narrowed her eyes and said "You died along time ago and now your back to ruin my life. I don't think so. You know what I think; I think that you are the same thing that you were when I was talking to you up there. But then you were looking like my deceased father. How ironic" Kagome half laughed. "This is starting to become pathetic" her tone had changed to the deadly one.

"Mommy who are you talking to?" Shippo said coming out. Kagome looked curiously at Shippo then at Angel. "Only you can see me" he mouthed "Just great now their going to think I've gone crazy. Just what I need" Kagome rolled her eyes. "Shippo go back inside I have some things to take care of. Oh and if Inu-yasha asks where I am tell him that I've gone to take a bath alright?" Shippo nodded and went back inside.

What Kagome didn't know was that Inu-yasha was watching her. "What's up?" he asked himself and then saw Kagome was moving towards the forest. He started to follow.

"Look I'm just telling you the truth" Angel said "Ya right! You're just giving me a whole bunch of bullshit!" Kagome cried. "I'm not so shut up" "You know you weren't ever like this so that explains to me that you're not Angel" "Oh ya you killed him" "I did what I had to do" she yelled. "Now we are getting somewhere" Angel smirked. "I don't want to hear this" Kagome stood up and started walking away. "Do you want to know who wanted to kill me?" Angel smirked as he saw Kagome stop. She turned around and said "No" and she continued walking.

Inu-yasha stopped her and said "What's going on with you?" Kagome jumped in surprise and calmed down. "What do you mean?" she smiled. "I saw you talking to yourself" Kagome gulped. 'Now they are thinking I've gone crazy' she thought desperately. "You know what I mean. You go out to the forest and I see you talking to some invisible thing" Kagome looked down and said "I don't know how to explain things" "Yes you do" said a voice behind her. She turned around and said "What the hell do you want from me" Angel looked at her and said two words "Your death" and he disappeared. Inu-yasha was even more confused.

Kagome eyes narrowed and she said "Get everybody down the well I think another demon is on our hands" and she went towards the well leaving Inu-yasha shocked.

Kagome walked towards the well she was just about to jump in when Sesshomaru came up to her. "I Sesshomaru have been wondering have you been seeing dead people?" "Have you" she snapped. "I have" Kagome turned around and rolled her eyes "And let me guess it wants you to kill me?" Sarcasm was in her voice. "Exactly" was all he said. Kagome rolled her eyes. And said "And you've come here to kill me" "No. I've come to warn you about it" "Well thanks for the warning I don't need it" And Kagome jumped down the well.

**A/N:**Heres the sequel! Well only the first chapter

Dancersdream


	2. Another Night for Slayage

Chapter 2

Kagome reached the other side of the well to be greeted by a very hyper Souta. Souta pounced on a very unexpected Kagome. Kagome fell to the ground in surprise as Dawn came running outside to see what all the commotion was. Spike followed Dawn outside and he plucked Souta off of Kagome. Kagome thanked him and said "Ok we are going to have guests from the Feudal era" "COOL!" Souta yelled as he jumped in the air in excitement. "Anyways" Kagome half laughed. "Most of them don't know about me being the Slayer so I need to keep that part of conversations to a low point. They think there are no demons in this time" "Well I'll" "SPIKE NO" Kagome yelled as Sango and Miroku climbed out of the well, followed closely by Inu-yasha, Emiko, Kirara and Shippo. Kagome smiled as they looked at the scene. "Spike behave" Kagome snarled. Spike shook Kagome off and fixed his jacket. Kagome smiled weakly as Miroku and Sango looked at Spike.

"Ok from left to right. Sango, Miroku, their daughter Emiko, my adopted son Shippo, Kirara and you three know Inu-yasha. You guys this is Spike he is a friend of mine. And this is my sister Dawn and my brother Souta" Shippo made his way up to Souta as did Emiko. "Cool!" Souta said as he looked at Emiko and Shippo.

Sango smiled at Miroku as they watched their daughter make friends. Kagome smiled at the love birds then got back into a mode. "Ok Dawn can you show everybody their rooms. I'm going to be in the basement training" "For what?" Sango asked. "Gymnastics" she said quickly.

Dawn walked beside her and said "Good cover up" Kagome just nodded her and head and said "Thank you"

Dawn picked up the bags with a little help from Spike and they showed Sango, Miroku and Emikos' room. "This is where you will be sleeping. Inu-yasha and probably Shippo will be sleeping in Kagome's room" Dawn said putting the bags in separate rooms. "I'm going to check on Kagome you make sure that they are comfortable or the ring goes" Dawn said pointing at Spike. "We have a miniature Kagome on our hands" he mumbled under his breath. He watched her as she left to go check on Kagome then turned around to see the others. "Are you hungry?" he asked. His tone told them that he was bored but as usual they nodded and asked him "Do you know how to cook ramen?" Spike turned around and said "Who doesn't?" Inu-yasha raised a brow but then shrugged it off. 'In this time almost everybody knows how to cook' he thought as he followed Spike down to the kitchen.

Dawn opened the door to the basement and came down. She watched Kagome throw a few punches at the punching bag then came all the way down stairs. "Nice cover up Kagome. At least Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and that Emiko girl won't suspect anything" Kagome sighed and looked over at Dawn "Let's hope they won't but something tells me that something big is about to happen here" Dawn looked at her than asked attentively "Will it be worse than the Master?" Kagome looked at her and shrugged "Probably but I guess we will just have to wait and see" Dawn nodded and then looked at Kagome. "Let's go upstairs. I here Spike is going to try and cook" Kagome laughed "I have to be there for that" Kagome took her punching gloves off and followed Dawn up the stairs.

Kagome came into the room and laughed. "So Dawn is right. Spike is attempting to cook" Kagome was at the point of bursting in laughter but held the urge to in. Spike looked at her in a menacing way and said "Everybody can cook instant ramen" Kagome now started laughing. Sango and Miroku looked from Spike to Kagome seeming awfully confused. They looked at Inu-yasha who was trying so hard not to laugh but they could see the joy dancing in his eyes.

Kagome then went up to Spike and whispered in his ear "Even a vampyre?" Spike gave Kagome a death glare and retorted quietly so as nobody could hear them "Yes even a vampyre can cook" Then Kagome backed off and said loudly so as everybody could here "I've never see you cook before Spike. I won't be surprised if the ramen burns" Kagome's smiled didn't fade but it turned into a smirk, one that no one but Inu-yasha, Spike and Dawn had seen. Inu-yasha shook his head and said "You know Kagome is right I've never seen you cook but hey who knows" "Inu-yasha" "Yes my dear Kagome" he said politely, which was so unlike him. Kagome laughed and came up to him.

"You know about the party tonight right?" she asked hoping that he would get the hint. Inu-yasha looked up questionably but then got the hint after a second. "Ya are you going tonight?" he asked hoping she wouldn't. "I have to all my friends are expecting me" Inu-yasha sighed and said "Well I'm coming too" "And me" Sango piped in and Miroku raised a hand saying "Don't forget about me" "You can add me to the list" Spike agreed not helping in one bit. Kagome looked at Inu-yasha for support on making sure they wouldn't go but there was no success. "And don't forget me" Shippo said Kagome looked at Shippo than bent down. "Shippo I need you too stay here and take care of Emiko for Sango and Miroku. Don't worry Souta and Dawn will help you" "Why can't I come?" "Because your still too young now take Emiko and run along with Souta to the park alright?" Shippo nodded and took Emiko's hand. They followed Souta out of the house so Kagome could have a somewhat private talk with the rest.

Kagome sighed and said to Spike "If you going to take that ring off I suggest not in the sunlight" Spike looked at the ring and then saw he was directly in front of a window. "Right" he said and moved away from the window but the sun was still touching his skin. "Kagome" he cried and Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sango, Miroku can you shut the blinds on that side? Inu-yasha will show you how and Dawn and I will shut them from this side" They shut the blinds so Spike could take the ring off. He took the ring off and put it in his pocket. "You should be glad I let you keep that ring" Kagome retorted as Spiked looked at her with a death gaze. Kagome rolled her eyes and said "Ok Inu-yasha, Spike, Dawn and I have some explaining to do. I didn't want you to get involved but since I fear something big is coming up, I will probably need your help. Anyways in or time we have a thing called The Slayer. In each generation a girl is chosen to fight against the vampyres and the forces of darkness. I am the Slayer and Spike over here is a vampyre but he has a soul so he's good now.

When I said I was going to a party I meant go on patrol. Every night I go to the grave yard and fight a couple of vampyres hear and there maybe some demons. Anyways the reason I think that I will need your help because I'm seeing dead people. One of the dead people I saw earlier today was my father. The next person I saw was Angel. Now for those who know Angel might agree that with him I might be an easy target but I've gotten over him and I now have a mate who is sitting in this room, Inu-yasha. Dawn might now know Angel but if she does than she does. Anyways I killed him to save the world so it was for a good cause." Spike looked at her with the 'Ya right' look and she scowled at him. "Anyways Angel was my first boyfriend. He like Spike was a vampyre. We had a relationship that lasted for a couple of months. Well he had a curse on him. He also had a soul but if he had one moment of true happiness than his soul would be gone and his evil side would kick in. Well he opened a portal to hell and the way to close it was to kill him. It was the only way so I did. I fretted about it for sometime but I got over it quickly" Kagome looked at a shocked Inu-yasha. He didn't really know much about Kagome's past and now she was giving them some of the information about a sad past.

"My father I did know well. When I woke up on the day of my eighth birthday I found him dead. With a knife in his hand and a hole where his once beating heart was." Kagome looked down on the ground. "We had a police investigate the crime but from what they could tell it was suicide. No police officer would look deeper into the case. Dawn and I cried for months at a time. We stayed with our mother for as long as possible" "What do you mean as long as possible?" Miroku cut Kagome off. Kagome looked at Dawn who nodded for her to continue. "Well she had something called a brain tumour. Souta won't remember this he was only five at the time. Anyways a brain tumour is something that affects your brain and you may die from it. You also can have it removed but most of the time the surgery would go wrong and kill the person having it done. Our mom got the surgery done but she didn't live through it" Kagome was still looking at the ground. Her bangs were covering her tear stained face but Inu-yasha smelt the tears.

He went over to her and pulled her into an embrace. Spike did the same to Dawn and that made Kagome wonder. She pulled away from Inu-yasha but not far enough to stop his hold on her. "Since when did you two get together?" Kagome asked with widening eyes. Dawn giggled and looked at Spike who said smugly "About a month ago" Kagome gave him a death glare and replied "You better not do anything to harm her or I will personally go after you and kill you with my bare hands" Kagome threatened Spike lifted his hands like he had been caught be the police "I won't I swear" Kagome sighed and fell back into Inu-yasha's warm embrace. She smiled and then looked up at Inu-yasha's handsome, golden face. He smiled down at her and lifted a hand, slowly caressing her cheek. Her smile relaxed a bit more as she felt the world around her crumble so only her and Inu-yasha where there.

Then a voice came from behind her "Kagome you wretched thing. I never liked you as a daughter. You misbehaved and you where always dirty no matter how many times a bathed you. The dirt went into you blood making you a dirty piece of shit for the rest of your life" Kagome broke away from Inu-yasha and turned around to see her mother standing right in front of her. Kagome shook her head looking up and down at the image. "You are not my mother" Kagome's teeth were clenched when she said this but her mom shushed her before she could say more. "I don't think you want to talk because everybody will think you've gone crazy or have you forgotten only you can see me" Kagome's expression darkened but she still said nothing.

Inu-yasha looked around and saw nothing. It was like they were back in the forest again. Him wondering what the hell is going on? Kagome talking to an invisible person.

Kagome looked at her "mother" and her eyes narrowed. She turned away and looked back at a very confused Hanyou. The she looked around the room to see faces staring confused except for Dawn. "And you Dawn" it said looking at her with malice "You leave her out of this" Kagome sneered. Her mother looked at her and said with a smile that didn't belong on her face "And what will you do about it freak. Yes you are a freak I mean why in all of heavens why did both my daughters have to be something other than human. I mean Dawn is a fucking key and you are the Slayer" Kagome's temper was rising to a very dangerous limit. Her mother's smile got even bigger if it was possible. "I'm getting my Kagome angry am I. Oh well you can't hurt me. You can't even touch me" "And you can't touch me so that makes us even" Kagome smirked. Her mother was taken a back by Kagome's choice of words. "Now is that what you would say to your mother" she asked kindly. "No but you not my mother" Dawn and Kagome said in unison. The thing that took their mother's form now whisked away in a bunch of smoke.

"You saw it too?" Spike asked now even more confused as ever. "I did" was Dawns reply as she looked over at Kagome. Who just smiled back at her. "Dawn you did a good job not letting that think get too you. Oh and Inu-yasha you might want to get Sesshomaru over here" "WHAT!?" he yelled. Kagome looked at him and said in a very bored tone "Sesshomaru is also seeing the things me and Dawn just saw and if we don't get him here than I know what that thing will try to get him to do" "And that would be?" Inu-yasha asked quite annoyed about the idea of having his brother here. "To kill me" Inu-yasha's eyes widened.

"The thing when it was in Angel's form I asked it what it wanted and it told me one thing. My death and I'm not going to let that happen. So would you please" "Alright, alright already I will go but it will take me a full two days to get here and back" Kagome looked disappointed but whispered "Please" Inu-yasha nodded and gave Kagome a passionate kiss. Their tongues had quite a battle but soon Inu-yasha pulled away, much to Kagome's annoyance but she had to get him to do this job.

Kagome waved goodbye to Inu-yasha as he jumped down the well. Kagome looked back at the sky. The sun was setting. She sighed, she knew what the sun setting meant.

She walked into the house and yelled "SPIKE GET THEM WEAPONS AND THE SWORD IS MINE" Spike went up to the trunk and muttered under his breath "damn" Miroku was given an axe, Dawn got the crossbow, Sango already had her large boomerang so there where no worries there, Kagome got the sword and Spike got a stake.

They all headed towards the park where Souta, Shippo and Emiko where.

They all made it there and saw the three children on the swings. Kagome smiled and told Dawn to escort the three home and protect them there. Dawn nodded and but before she left she gave Spike a goodbye kiss and walked the three home hoping that they wouldn't get attacked.

Kagome looked around and said with a hint of hope in her tone "Well looks like there's not much activity around" But as usual Kagome was wrong.

Demons and Vampyres where starting to encircle them. Kagome looked around and sighed heavily "I guess I was so wrong" she shook her head and asked the Vampyres and Demons "Have you ever heard the expression Slayer?" That started the fight.

Kagome kicked a vampyre in the stomach making it double over in pain and then she sliced it's head off. Sango jumped in the air and threw her boomerang at the demons which quickly killed them. Miroku threw a couple of kicks, punches and did some slicing with his axe. Spike was doing the regular fighting with punches and kicks and staking. If Spike was faced with a demon instead of staking he probably would break their neck with that definite crack.

Kagome looked around and saw a vampyre starting to come out of their grave. Kagome went and stood in front of it. The vampyre looked up and saw Kagome but Kagome staked the vampyre and said "Sorry but it's my job" And then she returned back to the fight.

Soon enough all the demons and vampyres where killed.

Kagome looked over at Spike and asked "How many vampyres was that" Kagome was panting now as Spike looked at her. He was bent forward trying to catch his breath. "About 30" was his answer. "Is it getting worse every night?" Spike nodded.

"Kagome how many demons was that?" Sango asked. Kagome thought on it for a moment and then replied "About 27 if I'm correct" Sango almost fainted. She had never fought so many demons in her life. Kagome smiled weakly.

She looked up at the sky and said "Well we better get some sleep. We will need to call Willow, Xander, Anya and Tara in the mourning. We will fill them in and Spike" "Ya" "Can you see if you can get a hold of Giles while you do those things?" Kagome asked. Spiked shrugged and said "Sure whatever" Kagome looked at the rest and asked "Would you like to have a rest now?" Miroku and Sango could only nod.

Kagome then took one last look at the stars and then followed Spike back home.

Once they got home, Kagome ate supper and then went to bed. She saw a very much asleep Kitsune in her bed. She smiled down and snuggled up to Shippo. She looked around her room before getting up again. She walked over to a mirror and picked up the Shikon No Tama. She put it around her neck and smiled.

The jewel was almost complete. The only pieces that remained where the pieces that Naraku has and the two shards that Kouga have.

Kagome looked around and sighed a deep sigh. 'Looks like I'm going to have another sleepless night' she thought. She looked around the room, grabbed her house coat and walked down the stairs being careful not to wake anybody else.

Once downstairs Kagome made herself some coffee and sat in the family room. She turned on the T.V. and started flipping through the channels, finally deciding to watch a movie seeing as there was nothing on.

While Kagome was in the middle of watching her movie, Souta came downstairs. He was unable to sleep tonight but he had no idea why. He kept walking down the stairs until he heard the T.V. on. He slowly walks to the family room but only sees his sister sitting on the couch. He sighed in relief, the sigh caught Kagome's attention. "Souta what are you doing up at this time of night?" she whispered standing up and walking towards him. Souta's head was down in shame when he said "I couldn't sleep" Kagome smiled "You know what Souta I couldn't either. So do you want to watch a movie or two?" Souta's head shot right up and he nodded vigorously. Kagome smiled as she and Souta sat down on the couch and started watching another movie.


	3. Reuinion

Chapter 3

Kagome woke up with Souta in her arms. She smiled down at him and lifted him up carefully. She settled him down and grabbed a pillow for his head. She then walked into the kitchen and checked the time. She sighed when she looked "It's only six in the morning. Damn" she whispered to herself. "I thought I slept more than three hours. Oh well" Kagome opened the fridge and grabbed some milk. She got some cereal and ate at the table.

The room was quiet and welcoming. Kagome could just fall asleep again but she knew she couldn't another day would come for that but now was not the time.

Kagome looked around the room hoping maybe to see Inu-yasha but she sighed as no sigh of him turned up.

Kagome finished her breakfast and quietly put her bowl in the sink. She took on last glance at Souta and went upstairs to get dressed. She got upstairs and into her room to see Shippo was awake. "Shippo why are you awake this early in the morning?" Shippo shrugged at her question then with his cute green orbs he came up to her. "Why weren't you in bed last night?" Kagome chuckled softly and ruffled his hair. "I couldn't sleep last night" she answered and then went to her closet. "Now go see if Souta is awake. He should be downstairs on the couch" Shippo nodded and left the room.

Kagome sighed and got out a pair of leather tight pants and a tight pink shirt that said 'la la la not listening' on the front of it. She got a black hat out and put it on backwards. Then she put large golden hoops on her ears and a couple of bangles on both arms to top it off with. She smiled at her reflection when she got to the mirror to see how she looked. 'Now all I have to do is get Sango, Miroku and Inu-yasha to go shopping for clothes in this time and we will all be fine' Kagome thought looking at the window.

Kagome watched the well house from window hoping Inu-yasha would come out. She sighed and started to walk out of the room when a very familiar hanyou came and tapped on her window. She twirled around and dashed for the window opening it and giving that very Hanyou a very large hug. Inu-yasha smiled 'So she really did miss me' He chuckled softly and picked up the very excited teenager. He twirled her around making her giggle. He then planted a kiss on her forehead making Kagome relax in his arms. She took all the warmth of his body she could take, hoping it would never go away. But there was always a time it had to end. Inu-yasha put Kagome down and looked up and down her. "Wow" was all he could say at the very sexy Kagome in front of him. Kagome smiled and whispered in his ear softly and seducing "Oh don't worry about tonight" Kagome winked and then looked back at her window where she saw Sesshomaru come just at that moment looking very disgruntled. "Welcome to my house Sesshomaru" Kagome said looking at him with a little bit of hate in her eyes.

"Anyways I'm going right now to make breakfast for everyone and hopefully not Spike oh well. His main dish is blood anyways" she chuckled softly at a very confused Sesshomaru. "We will fill you in later. Inu-yasha can you show him around the house and today we are going shopping because you guys can't go walking around in those clothes" Kagome point out the feudal clothes both Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru had on. Sesshomaru looked out raged at his. "I Sesshomaru, will not go and 'shop' for new clothes" Kagome narrowed her eyes and said in a matter of fact tone "Oh yes you will. Need I remind you that this is 500 years into the future and when you are in this house you will be taking orders from me you got that?" Sesshomaru looked like he was about to kill Kagome right there and then but she did have a good point.

Sesshomaru sighed "Fine but only while I'm here" he retorted back. Kagome who looked much happier gave Inu-yasha a kiss on the cheek and scurried downstairs to serve everyone else some breakfast.

Inu-yasha shook his head and turned to Sesshomaru. "That mate of yours is going to get herself killed" was all Sesshomaru said before following Kagome downstairs. Inu-yasha looked at the ground then smiled "I can't believe Kagome told Sesshomaru off. I think he may have become a softy" he mutter under his breathe. "I HEARD THAT" Sesshomaru yelled from downstairs. Inu-yasha scowled and went downstairs.

Spike and Dawn where up and already eating some syrup covered pancakes. Well Spike had his own plate with bloody pancakes instead of syrupy ones. Dawn didn't mind but Sesshomaru was looking at Spike questionably. "Spike isn't human" Kagome frowned looking at Sesshomaru. "He is a vampyre. Spike show him your so called 'scary face'" Kagome continued. Spike did as Kagome said and Sesshomaru like usual nodded his head, saying that he understood. Kagome then turned her head and started looking around. "Now where did I put that knife?" she asked herself under her breathe. "Umm sis I think it might be in the basement" Kagome looked at Dawn, bewildered. "Why would it be there?" Dawn shrugged as an answer and Kagome rolled her eyes. She then walked out of the kitchen and down into the basement in pursuit for the knife.

Then, like something wanted to annoy poor Kagome, the phone rang. Kagome sighed in frustration and ran to the phone. "Hello" Kagome waited and rejoiced when she heard a very familiar voice on the phone. "Hello Kagome" "Giles?" Kagome breathed as if not believing it was true.

Dawn then looked up from her plate intent on hearing the conversation. Spike just rolled his eyes; he had never really liked Giles. Inu-yasha slanted his head to the side, perking on ear up to listen. Sango, Miroku, Emiko and Shippo just looked at each other in confusion. Sesshomaru didn't even look fazed from the phone call.

"Yes it's me, Giles. Anyways I will be coming back to Tokyo for urgent matters. Like the whole world is at stake" Then like it was an after thought he added "Again" Kagome looked at out the window and asked "Umm next time you come, can you come just for a visit not for the world ending again?" Giles chuckled into the phone and said "I promise" Kagome smiled and then asked "When will you be coming?" "I will be there tonight" "Alright" Kagome agreed "I will see you then bye" and she hung up the phone.

She looked at the rest and sighed "Guess what the world is ending" she said it unfazed. Dawn and Spike rolled their eyes and nodded their heads.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Emiko and Inu-yasha where in complete shock. They couldn't really say anything especially because of the attitude Spike, Dawn and Kagome where giving the whole situation.

"Kagome what kind of attitude is that?! The world is ending and it sounds like you don't even care!" Inu-yasha yelled but Kagome seemed shocked but softened at the concern Inu-yasha was showing. She sighed softly and answered dryly "I don't seem fazed because this is like the tenth time the world is suppose to end and it never has. Ya sometimes it had to end in my death but that doesn't stop me from doing my job" Kagome then turned to Spike and asked "Spike can you go and call Xander, Anya, Tara and Willow for me?"

Spike looked down at Dawn. Her eyes looked pleadingly up at him. He sighed as Dawn got up and off of Spike's lap. Spike then put on the ring and left the house.

Dawn rejoiced a little because she would get to see Giles again and that they whole slayer gang would be together.

After about an hour, Spike returned with the gang behind him. Kagome smiled and ran and hugged all four of them. They returned the hug and greeted Kagome in the same old fashion. Xander with "Hey Kagome another end of the world thing?" and Willow with "KAGOME!" Tara just hugged her in return and Anya had another spas attack. "Oh my god KAGOME!!!!" Kagome looked at Anya and asked "Did you have caffeine this morning?" Anya nodded and Kagome said "thought so"

Sesshomaru was disgusted about how they reacted about seeing the miko girl again. But Tara caught his eye. To him she was shy and very secretive. He smiled and then shook his head. 'What have I done to deserve this?' he thought but then he thought again 'I saw the dead people. Damn it! If it weren't for them I wouldn't be in this mess. I Sesshomaru, will not be reduced to this'

Inu-yasha looked curiously over at his brother. 'I wonder what Sesshomaru thought? Oh well' He shrugged it off and went to greet the four arrivals.

"Inu-yasha buddy old pal" Xander said giving him a clap over his right shoulder. "Hi" Inu-yasha replied then looked at the three girls. Two of them were idolizing his ears. The third kept quite and did nothing. 'Uh oh' he thought as two of three ran towards him and chained him to the ground, tugging and pulling at his ears. "Hey get off of me damn it!" Inu-yasha yelled.

Kagome burst out laughing at the scene in front of her. Sango and Miroku came upon the scene and also started laughing.

Kagome then got the two of them off and helped Inu-yasha up. "Are you ok?" she asked kissing his dog ears better. Inu-yasha smiled down at the one girl that made him truly happy and nodded. Kagome hugged him then raced off towards the kitchen. Inu-yasha stood there his smile hadn't disappeared yet but he didn't care. Inu-yasha looked at Xander, who in turn winked at him. He nodded and followed Kagome into the kitchen.

Once there he found Kagome bustling around, looking for certain objects. Inu-yasha went up to her and put his strong arms around her waist, bringing her into him. Kagome was startled at first but gave in. She knew that if Inu-yasha was around she could just relax and have fun but right now she had to get started on making dinner for the rest and Giles. She turned around and looked at Inu-yasha's golden, amber, intoxicating orbs that she could just fall into. "Inu..." she breathed not wanting to break eye contact with her lover. She then sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, allowing her to hear his heart beat. Inu-yasha looked down and cradled her.

Inu-yasha was lucky to have someone like Kagome be his mate. He was lucky to even have her as a friend.

Kagome stayed by his side, even when things where really dangerous. Kagome was even there when he needed her most. Like the time when they where travelling and they met up with Inu-yasha's mother's grave. Kagome had almost cried but she kept it in for Inu-yasha's sake. Another time would be when Inu-yasha almost went crazy over something. Kagome was there to calm him down and he liked it when she was there. Especially now of all times. Now that the world was suppose to end, he was glad that he even got a chance with her. He shook his head reliving the thought that had just came up.

Kagome looked curiously at him but she shrugged it off when Inu-yasha's orbs became full of emotion. The emotion was of love and Kagome was glad. So she nestled her head back into his chest and gave a content sigh.

Inu-yasha had always wondered what Kagome saw in him but he never got around to ask her. I mean he was a hanyou, she could have chosen Kouga or maybe even his half brother Sesshomaru.

A shudder went down his spine at the thought of Kagome and his brother being in a relationship.

He shook his head. 'She is my mate and no one else's' he though. The thought seemed to calm his down. Knowing that Kagome would never leave him for someone else.

Then on cue the door bell rang. Kagome then let go of Inu-yasha and opened the door to see.....


	4. Car Crash

Chapter 4

Kouga was standing in the door way. Kagome shocked and befuddled let him in. Kouga walked in and looked around and then he saw his target. He walked over to Inu-yasha and did the one thing that came in mind. He punched Inu-yasha across the face.

Now Kouga didn't know about Kagome being The Slayer or what it meant to be one. So Kagome did the only thing she could do at the time. Kagome picked Kouga up and set him down, far away from her mate. "Kouga what the hell are you doing here?!" Kagome practically yelled. Kouga was taken a back from the familiar voice that went through his ears. "Ka......Kagome?" he asked not daring to believe it. "Yes it's me Kagome and what are you doing here?" Kouga could only stare at the beauty in front of him. He knew she was beautiful then but now she was even more beautiful then before.

"Well I fell down the well fighting a youkia and ended up here. Then I smelled mutt face over here and so I decided to get my revenge on him for letting Naraku throw you into a hell dimension" Kouga answered plainly like it was the most common answer ever.

But Kagome was not pleased.

"Great" Kagome said sarcastically. "Oh well I guess your staying here for a while cause I can't take you back to your time-"

"Wait!" Kouga interrupted "What do you mean time?" Kagome stood there and answered "Well where I live is five hundred years in the future and that's where you are" Kouga's eyes widened. "I know I know. Please just bear with me" Kagome pleaded.

But like always Inu-yasha stepped in "What's the point? He's already too stupid for words" Kagome glared at him and simply stated "Have you forgotten why we are here?" Inu-yasha took the hint and closed his mouth.

Kagome sighed and turned to Kouga. "Look I'm not here for you and Inu-yasha to fight I am here for a duty which I have had since the age of ten. I do not have time for argument. Does everybody understand?" Everybody's head nodded in unison.

"Good" Kagome then heaved another heavy sigh and walked back towards the kitchen.

"Anyways I want everybody to get ready. We are getting clothes for Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kouga and Inu-yasha. So I want one of us to take one or two of them to the mall. Oh and be careful Kouga because your nose may not be use this era" Kouga's pride right then and there just had to show up. "I'm gonna be alright but why aren't you saying that to mutt face over there?" "Because he is use to the smell of this era" Kagome replied hotly. Kouga was taken a back but quickly recovered.

Sesshomaru then stepped in and said "I, Sesshomaru, will go with whoever" Kouga stared at him then turned on his heel and looked at Kagome "What the hell is he doing here?" he asked jabbing his head in the direction Sesshomaru had just come out. "That's what I asked when she sent me to fetch him" Inu-yasha muttered under his breath. "He is here under special circumstances" Kagome replied through gritted teeth.

Inu-yasha looked at her then closed his mouth. It seemed like Kagome was having a very bad day. But Kouga not knowing what Kagome could do asked another question that ticked Kagome off "And what are those 'special circumstances'?" Kagome then took a necklace off that was a replica of Inu-yasha's. She then through it on Kouga and started to walk away. She then turned around and looked at Kouga who was trying to pry the necklace off but to no avail. She smirked and whispered "Down boy" and Kouga slammed to the ground. Kagome smirked and turned to Sesshomaru and said "Be thankful. Those beads where meant for you not for Kouga" She then turned on heel and left.

Inu-yasha on the other hand burst out in laughter. It was quite funny when your rival in love was smashed to the ground in a subduing spell. Kouga growled at Inu-yasha and stood up. "What the hell does this necklace do mutt-face?!" Inu-yasha suppressed his laughter and answered "Well it's a subduing spell put in prayer beads. Kagome says a command like sit or down and you crash to the ground" Inu-yasha's laughter came back and he burst out laughing once again. Kouga was very disgruntled and so was Sesshomaru.

"Alright" Xander said "I'll take Kouga" Xander looked at Anya "And I'll take Sango" Spike sighed and applied "I'll take the monk" "And I'll take Shippo and Emiko" Willow piped in. "And I'll take Sesshomaru" Tara said calmly. Sesshomaru stared at her. 'I think I'm taking a liking to her' he thought. "Which leaves me with Inu-yasha" Kagome said looking at Inu-yasha with a seductive glare. Inu-yasha smirked and got up. "Fine I guess we will all meet at the Magic Box?" Inu-yasha asked looking at everyone. They all nodded and left the house.

One by one they all got into separate cars. Kouga wasn't fond of the cars and started throwing a temper tantrum until Kagome said "Down boy!" and Kouga came face to face with concrete.

Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes and got into the car without any complaint.

Inu-yasha did the same only instead of rolling his eyes, her was busy trying to keep his laughter in.

Sango and Miroku weren't keen on the whole thing but did get in and found that the seats where comfortable.

Shippo and Emiko had no trouble once so ever about the whole ordeal with the cars. To be quite honest, they both where really excited about it.

Kagome smiled and waved the other good bye before they all headed in different directions.

Kagome sat back down and restarted the car and drove off towards a mall.

She had put some music on and started tapping her fingers to the beat. She smiled when one of the songs she really liked came on. She started to sing along.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because you presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of you fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of you fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _

_And though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of you fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

The song ended as she smiled. Inu-yasha tilted his head in confusion. "Oh sorry it's just that was one of my favourite songs" Inu-yasha nodded and asked "Do you have any other favourite songs?" "This next one is" she said.

_When I was just a little girl_

_My momma use to tuck me into bed_

_And she'd read me a story _

_It always was about a princess_

_In distress and how a guy would save her_

_And end up with the glory_

_I'd lie in bed and think about the person that_

_I wanted to be_

_Don't people realize _

_That fairytale life _

_Wasn't for me_

_I don't want to be like Cinderella_

_Sitting in a dark cold dusty cellar _

_Waiting for somebody to come and set me free_

_I don't want to be like someone waiting_

_For some prince to come in save me_

_On my own I will survive _

_Unless somebody's on my side _

_Don't wanna by _

_NO, no, no one else _

_I'd rather rescue myself_

_I can slay my own dragons _

_I can dream my own dreams _

_My knight in shinning armour _

_Is me_

_So I'm going to set me free_

_I don't want to be like Cinderella_

_Sitting in a dark cold dusty cellar _

_Waiting for somebody to come and set me free_

_I don't want to be like someone waiting_

_For some prince to come in save me_

_On my own I will survive _

_Unless somebody's on my side _

_I don't want to be like Cinderella_

_Sitting in a dark cold dusty cellar _

_Waiting for somebody to come and set me free_

_I don't want to be like someone waiting_

_For some prince to come in save me_

_On my own I will survive _

_Unless somebody's on my side _

_Don't wanna by _

_NO, no, no one else _

_I'd rather rescue myself_

Inu-yasha smiled and thought 'Yup that's my Kagome' then a frown came upon his face. 'But what did that other song mean?'

Kagome sighed and then out of no where a person came in front of the road. Kagome didn't recognize the person but she didn't want another person to die. She swerved out of the way and lost control of the car. A truck came into view and then they crashed into the truck. Kagome looked at Inu-yasha. It seemed he was alright. Kagome sighed and her world became pitch black.


End file.
